All that was
by Morfiel
Summary: Some character thoughts after the finale.
1. All that was

Tin Man

If ever you need to find an answer to the question, just open the book. The idea, or just the flick of it, will give you what you want. Even the simplest, idea will give you the power to do anything. Idea, is like a strong force, that spans you either to the highest reaches of light, or the deepest downness of dark.

He had a lot of books, many of those came from the Other Side, which even at the time of Dorothy Gale were forbidden in OZ, but his family always liked to play with the dangerous toys, and forbidden things.

The idea of controlling most dangerous people, came from the Other Side, people, denied by magic, denied by wonders and fairies, only had the books and desire to control. Everyone and everything, control of the brain was a great idea. Humans progressed to the lobotomy, he took the idea and made it into something much more, something that Other Siders would never learn how to do. Take the brain from the head, put a zipper and kill two rabbits with one shot:you get rid of the violent criminals, and you get the brain, that can be putt into stasis, machine will connect to it, and you'll have all the memories, desires, their ideas. It was a good idea, one that in his mind was meant to bring a lot of good to the kingdom. Years later, he would say something, that would make more sense to his old "self"rather to the one, he was today.

_-The road to hell is paved with good intentions-he'll say to a longcoat, before they bind him and bring to the tower, to see the sorceress._

_-L'enfer est plein de bonnes volontés et désirs" -would be an answer, years later, from the princess. _

"_hell is full of good wishes and desires."_

_-Then he did found it, there was a lot of happiness in that hell, even your sister can agree to that._

_-You keep saying "he"..._

_-Yes, because he is dead._

_Two month after the celebration,_ he sat in the city bar, drinking, hidden in the shadows.

He's not sure when the decendence to hell began:was it after the operation or before, or it was always there. He created hell and continued to create it. His hell was in everything, in Sun Seeder, in headcases, even in musical instuments that he created. Everywhere was hell, the witch was a nice variety to the usual Hell. Only when he spent fifteen years outside the country he was at peace. Glitches, memory losses, even the stupidity was peace, he longed for the memories, yet was fine without them.

_We finally found a way to give you back, what was taken. You'll be whole again, yourself, the greatest mind of the OZ._

No one bothered to ask him, if he wanted to be greatest mind of the OZ. As far as they cared, they wanted him, not the other way around. It's a wonder how much you can find in several minutes, all your brain need is small trigger, just like princesses. It took a minute for her to remember, and a minute to hate herself. It took him a second to decide that he doesn't want their help. The other part of him agreed, it his "friends"that decided otherwise.

_The brain would be reattached to your head, the zipper would be gone._

_You know, I like my new hairstyle, the old one was banal._

_You can keep it, along with you brain._

_What about name?_

_If you want.-small movement of shoulders, small disgust in the corner of the lavender eyes. -however I advise to keep both of the names. Ambrose for the court,Glitch for you friends._

_And I thought that it was my job to advise.._

_Short, almost sincere laugh._

_So, which one are you, Lave? The court or the friend?_

He didn't need the answer, or the court, or the "friends".

Lab is quiet, no one comes here, even the sound of the living brain is calm.

Few drink never worked on him.

_-Hello, Ambrose._

_-And to you, Ambrose._

_-Funny, both Ambroses..._

_-How is life?_

_-Same, Queen wants us to be at court, people don't care, the friends don't know what they want._

_-What do you think?_

_-Oh, let me guess:they like Glitch because they know him. The remember Ambrose and want his genius back. Yet, they also want for the two to blend and stay together, two complete different person._

_-Funny, I don't have that much passion to return to Lavender dear._

_-And I don't want you._

_-You finally realised why?_

He doesn't answer, Ambrose laughs, he doesn't see but feels every movement, the cold of the gun that is ready to shoot, the friendly smile of his other half and the freeze that at last brings him peace.

Ambrose dead, no reattachment to Glitch anymore, Queen would be furious but he doesn't care. He hates her, sympathizes Ahamo:there is nothing worse for a scientist to be stuck at the court, Ahamo had his freedom for fifteen years, peace to OZ brought hell to him. He likes DG, Raw, even Cain, but they grew tired of his glitches, they just haven't figured out that from the time in the lab during the final battle, he stopped having them. He was used to them, faked them, to see how much would change.

_You finally realised why?_

He realised it at the same battle, after learning of Ambrose, of the memories:he always was egoistic, he created, believed in his creation, just never imagined in testing them on himself. For several years after he became headcase, he still had glimpses of his former life. Then he remembered it all, problem was not in his consciousness that suddenly awoke and felt guilty. He wasn't scared, he was tired, of creating and of thinking that another of his creation would be turned against him.

The book was here, the same one that gave him idea of headcases..

Everything in life is a cycle, even the ideas, he can end just like it started.

The book was open, he started counting...

_..69,68, 67...55..._


	2. All that is

_DG_

Her life in the Other Side could be described as:Ago. Ago, was her life as a human being. Ago was her job and motorcycles, and eyes of beautiful women in her dreams. Her parents, the real ones, even the stories of Miltown was-Ago.

They won, light returned to the OZ, she regained sister that she never known, it's funny how you can remember the past, but just not feel it. Azkadelia was her sister, yet she was a stranger, blood doesn't make you a family, hell, even Ahamo wasn't family. Two robots who raised her, told her stories and loved her were her parents, no blood, just feelings, desire to have all back.

_In two month you will be re-introduced as the Princess of the OZ. _

_What about Az?_

_She will too come back as the ruling princess._

_Isn't it too early?_

_For me._

_For Az._

_For the OZ._

_Nonsense, people need to know that royal family is whole again._

_I have to go back home...Other Side, some things need to be finished, and taken._

_Sure, my dear._

She came back to the Other Side, with Caine and Glitch, right to the place where her house stood. She and her companions were in the same clothes, Glitch in his ripped coat, Cain dressed as a tin man, and DG in the same dress and leather jacket. She walked into her own room, her favourite books were hidden in a box. Rarely when she was spared from her dreams, she read all the works of Tolkien and imagined that one day she would be transported to the magical world. The day did come, yet the magical world was not so magical after all, it was dark even after she returned light to it. She realized that Witch made huge mistake when it came to her mother, she spared her, even thought she felt something towards her real mother, she knew that with Lavender presence in OZ, life would be hell for both her and Azkadellia.

They made some fire in the house and she destroyed all of the drawings, all that she dreamed of in her previous life, as a normal being. Only books of the old professor were kept, she decided that even stupid Magical World of Hogwarts was better than life in OZ.

The dinner was the same, she smiled to the boss, ordered some food when the same police officer came, with the same ticket.

-Well-well, I don't believe who finally decided to show up!

-Shut up, Jake, -her voice was blank-Go away, I'm not in a mood

-are you in the mood to pay the ticket, DG.

-Leave her alone, -Cain stepped in front of the officer.

-Caine, the guy is a police officer,-no one expected that from Glitch.

-How did you...never mind, I'm also police, and I protect her.

-And it's not Halloween, to dress up,-retorted Jake.-Now, what happened to you and your family?

-We moving out, this town is too boring.

-Money, DG.-Jake was getting impatient.

DG took some of the cash before she burned the house down, she didn't know why she needed them, there was no escape from OZ even in here. Royal family or flying monkeys would find her anywhere, hell she was sure that if needed, Lavender would find her on another planet.

Something broke in all of them. She felt it when they watched as sun returned to the OZ. She was silently repeating the lyrics of an old song

_It all returns to nothing, it all comes __tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down._Everything was falling down, all the lives that came together, now looked outside and felt like they were letting something down. Ahamo, while happy with return of his daughters, was looking at the sky holding desperate laughter inside. There will be no more flying for him ever again. Cain, realized that his son grew up to be ruthless man, and it was his fault. He chose to stand up against the Witch, and because of that lost his son. He had no childhood memories of Jeb, he will never again see his son grow up. He won't be able to change him, growing up during the war is impossible to change. Azkadellia, realized that she will never leave the castle again. People won't buy the story of the "evil witch possessing young princess". From that moment on, she is a prisoner of the Outer Zone. Glitch, he flinched when Lavender called him Ambrose, DG couldn't quite place that look in his eyes when he realized that this is home. Raw, was the only one who felt all their emotions and thoughts, his friends were leaving, their bodies were still here, but their minds were distant. So he left palace next day.

DG was sitting in the middle of the labyrinth of Finaqua, book was lying on the ground, her hands were placed on the top. She was waiting for the storm. Storm that would take her to another magical world, where she wouldn't have to save the world or be a princess. She thought about Glitch, all they found was some psychology book with instructions on how to count backwards and a gun beside the jar with dead Ambrose in it.

Glitch managed to find his own way, out of the new, fairy kingdom of OZ, even Lavender with emerald couldn't wake him up.

She closed her eyes and started to count backwards, waiting for the storm.


End file.
